


The One with the Curse Car

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, due to a persona 5 character cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: The red sports car was the newest model, and Hidehiko wanted to show all of his friends what he got himself for his 30th birthday. Well, okay, all of his friends saw it the week after his birthday, since all but three were busy on his actual birthday. Reiji was out selling knives, Yuka was too busy taking care of her sick four-year-old daughter, and Mark was busy in New York due to some exhibition. It took awhile before the nine of them could reunite again.Little did he knew, it turns out that there was going to be a problem with his dear car.





	The One with the Curse Car

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is inspired from Friend's season seven episode "The One Where They All Turn Thirty" with Ross's flashbacks to his birthday and his car problems. I admit to taking some ideas from that episode for the fic, so think of this as the Persona 1 version of it. I'm using the manga name for the P1 protag, and every time you see Elly speaking in italics, she's speaking in English. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, ooc-ness, and canon mistaken facts (I swear, I think I messed up somewhere).

The red sports car was the newest model, and Hidehiko wanted to show all of his friends what he got himself for his 30th birthday. Well, okay, all of his friends saw it the week after his birthday, since all but three were busy on his actual birthday. Reiji was out selling knives, Yuka was too busy taking care of her sick four-year-old daughter, and Mark was busy in New York due to some exhibition. It took awhile before the nine of them could reunite again.

“I took precious time from New York…to look at your stupid new car?” Mark threw his hands in the air when Hidehiko led them all to the street where the sports car was park.

“You’re not having a mid-life crisis, are you?” asks Reiji, looking at Hidehiko opening the driver door. “I thought being a semi-successful talk show host/comedian meant you were satisfied with your life. And this is coming from a guy that sells knives for a living.”

“You’re not trying to re-live your younger days with this vehicle, are you?” Maki places her hand onto the hood of the car, and gives Hidehiko a concern look.

“My car isn’t stupid, it’s not a mid-life crisis, and this isn’t me realizing that the golden years of life are gone and wasted away,” explains Hidehiko, putting his hands onto the steering wheel. “I just thought I needed to treat myself to something good.”

“Red is a fitting color for you, Uesugi,” comments Yuka, giving her friend a coy smile. She then leans over to Yukino and whispers to her, “You know, if I wasn’t married with children, I would totally find him attractive.”

Yukino rubs the temples of her forehead, and gives out an exasperated sigh. “Uesugi, no offense, but are you sure you’re ready for a car like this?”

“I’m living the high life, Yukino! If you were in my position, wouldn’t you want to get yourself something nice? Like, for example, getting the newest camera?"

“I would, but a new camera isn’t the same as getting a new sports car!” Yukino shoves her hands into her jacket pocket. “This is rather grandiose, even for someone like you!”

“Where did you even find this _model_ in the first place?” asks Elly, running her hands on the outside of the car. “Isn’t this model sold out, _no_?”

“I got lucky,” answers Hidehiko, playing with the steering wheel as if it was a toy.

“I didn’t even think you’re the type of man that would enjoy cars,” says Naoya, walking around the car to get a good look at the other side. “I think you’re just trying to show off.”

“I’m not showing off! I’m just full of surprises,” answers the man, frowning at all of his friends. So far, everyone one of them has show their disdain at his birthday present.

“So you’re a car person huh?” Nanjo gives a smirk and small nudge to Mark, before turning back to Hidehiko. “If that’s that case, what’s the horsepower on this?”

“I don’t know,” admits Hidehiko, shrugging his shoulders his friend. “But isn’t it cool? It totally matches my style. And look how shiny it is!”

“Oh my god, I think I know where this is going.” Mark grabs Nanjo by the arm, and whispers into his hear. “Now he’s going to ask one of us to join him for a ride. I swear, Naoya is right. Brown is doing this just to show off.”

“Now, who’s going to join me for a ride?” Hidehiko was boldly asking this to their female friends, giving them the best, brightest smile he has.

“I would!” Yuka waves a hand into the air, and giggles.

Hidehiko, being the gentleman that he is, opens the passenger door for her. The mother of three claps her hands as if she was a young high school girl, and sits down. Hidehiko pulls out the car keys, turn it on, puts it into neutral, and starts to back out of the parking spot.

Even though everyone one saw this, the moment all nine of them made their way to the car, not one of them try to point it out before Hidehiko got his car. The red sports car was sandwiched between a small van and a large pickup truck. So for the next minute, Hidehiko was trying to figure out a way to get out between the two other vehicles, with no avail. Out of frustration, Hidehiko started to say things in gibberish, and Yuka could only look out of the front window. The others could only watch the sight unfold before them. Eventually, Hidehiko cave in. He stops his car, puts it into park, and turns the car off. He slams his head onto the steering wheel.

Yuka got out of the car with a smile. “So…who’s next?”

* * *

“Look, I know this seems like a stupid idea,” Hidehiko says to his friends, “but I’m telling you all, this one will work!”

Everyone but Yukino was once again at Hidehiko’s new sports car. It was only one day after the disaster that was yesterday, and the in-denial man called everyone back so they help him free his precious gift out from the two other vehicles. The others weren’t sure why they came. Maybe it was to see what scheme he came up with. After learning it, they regretted coming at all.

“This is stupid idea,” states Reiji, shaking his head as he, Mark, and Nanjo made their way to the front of the car. “If we weren’t friends, we would just have left you to your suffering.”

“ _Now, now_. I think we all would have helped out Hidehiko if he asks us too,” says Elly, as she, Hidehiko himself, and Naoya made their way to the back of the car. “After all, he did say please to get us here. Brown was kind enough to be _polite_ this time around.”

“Yeah, that’s right! I wouldn’t have said please if I wasn’t so desperate!” Hidehiko gives Reiji a condescending look, lifting his chip up as he did so. “Besides, I seem to recall I helped you out when you were a little behind on numbers…”

Reiji quickly turns his face away. “Don’t rub it in. Think of this of me repaying you back.”

“Thank you, Reiji! You’re the dearest friend anyone else could have,” Hidehiko says to him with a cheeky smile, clasping his hands together in mock pleasantness.

“What about the rest of us? Chop liver?” snaps Mark, placing his hands onto his hips.

“Mark, can you please save your anger for later?” Nanjo places a hand onto Mark’s shoulders. “After we finish doing this for Uesugi, then you can yell at him with your heart’s content. Besides,” and here the man glares at their friend, “you won’t be alone in the confrontation.”

“Alright then.” Mark gives Hidehiko a dirty look.

Hidehiko claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Reiji, Mark, and Nanjo, I want you three to lift the front end of the car. Elly, Naoya, and I will be lifting up the backside of the car. Once we both lift both sides of the car, we’re going to slide it out onto the street.”

“But that’s a-” Naoya raises a finger to object to the idea, but Hidehiko only frowns at him.

“Lift and slide! Just lift,” Hidehiko tells him, mimicking the lifting motion, “and slide,” finishes the man, making his hands go to the right.

“We already knew that,” says Yuka, hugging herself so she could stop shivering. “What are Maki and me going to do? You didn’t tell us to lift and slide anything.”

“You two are going to make sure that there are no cars on the street. I don’t want any of us to get run over, especially me. I don’t want to ruin my good looks,” explains Hidehiko, pointing the two women to look at both ends of the street.

When the two women went into their position, Hidehiko spoke the words. “Now LIFT!”

The six adults slowly try to lift the car with all of their strength, but to no avail. Hidehiko had chosen the strongest members out their group to help him (Elly volunteer, saying that it wasn’t everyday you try lifting up a car), but all of the powers combine couldn’t lift up the hundred ton vehicle. Hands got dirty, and muscles became sore after only a short minute of trying.

“Can we stop now?” Naoya was trying his hardest not to break his hands, and turns to Hidehiko. “As much this is a good idea in theory, it isn’t working.”

“FINE!”

The six adults stop lifting the car. Reiji, Mark, and Nanjo collapse onto the back of the van. Elly was standing up straight, while brushing off her hands with the small towel she kept in her bag. Naoya was resting on the hood of the truck, while Hidehiko was pulling his hair out. His dear car was still imprison between them. No one said a word to each other.

Maki, who was squinting and covering her eyes due to the bright sun, spots someone running towards them. “I think I see Yukino! What is she hiding in her coat jacket?”

Yukino came towards them, opening her coat to reveal a thin metal bar. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Is that what I think it is?” asks Maki, looking rather nervous.

“A crowbar? Of course! I’m a former delinquent! Just because I stop being one doesn’t mean I forgot the skills,” explains Yukino, gently slapping the metal bar into her hand.

“What you’re going to do is illegal,” says Nanjo, walking over towards her. “Do you know what consequences you’re going to face if you succeed?”

“I am,” Yukino answers to him, before turning to look at Hidehiko. “Uesugi, I want you to get into your car and start it. I’m going to break into this mini-van, hotwired it so I can put it into neutral while you guys push it forward. Maybe this could solve your little problem.”

Hidehiko quickly opens his car door and closes it, putting the key in and turning on the engine. Yukino gives a curt nod to everyone to back away. She slips the metal bar into the side of the van’s driver window, and within a few seconds, she got it open. Not before she sets of the alarm of course.

_**WEOWEOWEOWEOWEOW**_ -

Yukino’s eyes widen with fear, and waves towards everyone. “LET’S BOOK IT!”

Every one of them scattered into different directions so that the owner or the police that would be coming any second wouldn’t catch them. Hidehiko however, tried to drive away in his dear red sports car.

* * *

 “Hidehiko, are you sure you’re not crazy?” asks Naoya, getting drag by Hidehiko to the man’s sport car in the middle of the night.

“My baby is free, Nao!” answers Hidehiko. “My gut feeling is telling me this!” Sure enough, the two adults saw the red sports car alone on the street. Naoya gave a low whistle of awe, while Hidehiko got onto his knees and cries to the heaven above them. “YES! MY BABY IS FINALLY FREE!”

Naoya and Hidehiko quickly got onto the car, both of them smiling from ear to ear. Hidehiko pulls out his car key, and less than a minute later, the car’s engine was roaring loud.

Before Hidehiko could drive off, he sees a man -probably ten years old than him- with no hair and orange tint glasses drive by, in a fancy high-class black car. He gives Hidehiko a small smirk.

“Nice mid-life crisis you got there. I wouldn’t pay more than a few hundred for it though.”

As the other driver drives off into the night with a cruel laugh, Hidehiko slowly turns his head to Naoya with a weak smile.

“You wanna buy a car?”


End file.
